


Blue in the Jungle

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Blue Jungle (The Sentinel), Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Weather prompt:Any, Any/Any, Hiking through a rainforestIn which Danny isn't enjoying his time in the jungle, but he has some suggestions to turn things around, Sentinel style.





	Blue in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



“This is stupid.”

Steve didn’t bother responding, just kept cutting his way through the heavy undergrowth with the machete.

The heat and humidity was oppressive, and Danny’s shirt was sticking to him. And as much as he liked to think he was in pretty good shape, the uphill hike through the rainforest was making his leg muscles burn. 

Also, why couldn’t he have a machete too?

“Steven! I’m about five minutes from expiring due to heat exhaustion.”

That finally got Danny a reaction, which was Steve looking over his shoulder and smirking.

“You’re in no danger of expiring, Danno.”

“We keep this up and I’m going to be in danger of strangling your Sentinel ass and burying you in an unmarked grave.”

“Maybe we could take a quick break,” Steve amended.

Danny had never been happier to see a fallen log. He dropped down on it, feeling it give just a little, and stretched his legs out.

“This is stupid,” he reiterated. “It’s all just mental, right? Can’t you make it more pleasant for those of us who don’t regularly swing from vines and talk to monkeys?”

Steve leaned against a vine-choked tree, arms crossed and muscles bulging in a very distracting way. “It’s not mental.”

“Well, it’s not real either, because you know what? Jungles aren’t blue. Also, why am I even here? Isn’t this more of a Sentinel thing?”

“You heard Freddie. We have to complete this task together.”

Danny snorted. “Oh, well, by all means let’s take the word of your personal Dungeon Master, who’s so new to this gig he doesn’t know how it works any better than we do.”

And okay, that might’ve been sour grapes. Danny suspected that Steve and Freddie had been more than just friends and SEAL team brothers-in-arms, and seeing the dearly departed man show back up in the blue-tinted spirt plane to offer suggestions hadn’t made Danny very happy.

“The struggle is what makes it worthwhile,” Steve said.

“Thank you for that affirmation. You see that hanging on an office wall somewhere?”

“Why are you so crabby?”

“Why?” Danny pushed himself off the log, almost tripped over a rock, and shook his finger at Steve. “I’m crabby because it’s a hundred degrees out here and I’m sweating my balls off, and you have some mystical swirly-whirly ability to fix that because we’re not in an actual rainforest, but you prefer to suffer. Well, I’m not suffering along with you. I’m just the Guide. You’re supposed to coddle me and shit.”

Steve’s eyebrows were so high they looked ready to leave his face altogether. In the next second he was bent over laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Danny complained, except that it kind of was. As if he’d let anyone coddle him for any reason. He fought to keep a scowl on his face. “Stop laughing, you ridiculous hyena person!”

Steve looked up at Danny, still bent over with his hands braced on his thighs. His face was red, his mouth still curved in a grin. “You’re the one being ridiculous.”

“Maybe so, but I’m not wrong.”

“What do you want? An escalator?”

“I was thinking more of a nice waterfall and a private lake, and you without any clothes on.” Danny sidled closer to his Sentinel. It had taken him a while to get used to the blue tint everything had in the spirit plane, particularly Steve, but now it was like watching an old black-and-white movie.

“And where would you be in this scenario?”

“Also naked. Possibly challenging you to see how long you really can hold your breath underwater.” Danny hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Steve’s cargo pants and pulled him close. “We can consider that a Sentinel-Guide team-building experience, don’t you think?”

“The idea might have some merit,” Steve allowed. He dipped his head and kissed Danny, arms draped over Danny’s shoulders.

When Steve pulled back, Danny could hear a waterfall somewhere off to their left. He grinned.

“Let’s get out of these sweaty clothes.”

“Lead on, Guide,” Steve replied. Which was just an excuse for him to trail after Danny and grab his ass.

Danny suddenly had a whole lot less to complain about.


End file.
